Royal Romance: An Unexpected Arrival
by XxRainbowPrincessxX
Summary: Synopsis: Liam wanted to discuss his potential engagement to Isabella with Riley, but unfortunately there is somewhat of an unexpected turn of events that leads to a new arrival during Social Season.


Drake watched Riley like a hawk as she entered her third and final trimester. Her baby bump was still small and petite; but their baby was happy and healthy. The obstetrician had highlighted the one issue with Riley's blood pressure and that she needed to relax. Her New Yorker attitude did not help her blood pressure, so Drake would try to diffuse any situation that may have called for her to lose the plot – especially during social season. All of the appointments and parties were taking their toll on her recently, she was doing too much.

Social season was still bittersweet for Riley and Drake. As much as they were now a part of the establishment, their duchy was one of the highest grossing communities – not surprising as they decided to invest in their future, they built a distillery to combine their love of whiskey and Cordonia's ruby apples. The crisp flavour of the Ruby apple added a bitterness to the smooth taste of their whiskey blend, making for a very profitable return. Many nobles were not happy with their side project, but heck they did not care; it brought valuable jobs to the duchy and allowed them to help the community prosper as profits were invested back into the area.

Riley did not feel comfortable as she was putting on her make up. She was bloated, her feet hurt and her dress felt tight against her bump. "Ugh…" she rolled her eyes as she painted her lips with her favourite lipstick. Drake pops his head outside of their ensuite with a towel around his waist, "What's the matter? Is everything ok?" Riley's shoulders slump as she sighs, "I feel like I'm the size of a house Drake… This was not a good idea to agree to go anywhere…" Drake chuckles, "Mrs. Walker, you are nothing but beautiful. Are you going into work today?" Riley shakes her head, "nuh-uh, Liam requested a meeting with me this morning." As Drake gets dressed, he shouts out to her, "Should you be travelling so far?" "Don't worry so much Walker… I'll be fine, we've got another like five weeks until the due date, and the palace isn't that far away."

Drake walks behind Riley and wraps his arms around her as she stands in front of the mirror, "Ok, text me if you need anything. I'm going to be at the distillery all day." She nods as she fiddles with the zip on her dress, her face showing her frustration. "Here let me help", Drake pulls on the zip gently as it slides up her side. "Better?" he smiles as he kisses her cheek. As Riley finally smiles, he teases, "… and there's that smile I love and jeez, he's a little crazy today." He rubs her stomach as he feels the baby kicking through her dress. Riley chuckles, "Oh yeah, he's letting us know of his presence alright."

Both of them leave the house together as Drake sets the alarm and locks the front door to their home. Riley kisses him gently, "Be awesome today Walker", "You too Brooks… remember, ring me if you need anything." She nods as they separate to their cars. Drake to his truck and Riley to her Mercedes convertible. As soon as she sits down in her car, her face winces and holds her right hand side. It is not the first time she had cramps like that, so she did not let it bother her too much but would drive slowly to the palace.

As she arrives at the palace, Liam stood at the door to greet her. 'Lady Riley, welcome! I'm glad that you could accept my invitation in your busy schedule." She smiled at Liam as she walked, or well waddled towards him. He extended his arm to her and she gladly accepted as she linked her arm around his. "Thanks Liam… It's a little difficult at the moment." He laughed as his eyes gazed onto her bump, "I can only imagine." She holds the right hand side of her bump again as she feels another twinge, but not as painful as earlier as they walk.

"Let us eat and discuss, I cannot have one of my closest, dearest friends who is pregnant missing their breakfast to come here." Riley looks up at Liam, her eyes bright as she smiles; "You sure do know how to entertain a pregnant lady." He laughs as he pulls out her seat for her, pushing her in towards the table as she sits. Liam walks to his side of the table and sits, staring at her as he smiles. "Well…um I suppose I should let you know why I've asked you to come today…" Riley reaches across the table taking a handful of grapes, nodding her head as she intensely listens, eating her grapes one by one. "I…" Liam blushes, "I… I think I'm ready to ask Isabella to marry me." Riley's eyes widen, as she grins, "No way….finally!" Liam laughs, "Am I that bad?" Riley shakes her head in disagreement, "No… I just want you to be happy and she definitely makes you happy. She is beautiful. Jesus, even I'm attracted to her at times!" Liam smirks as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Heh, well that's enough of a reference for anyone." They both laugh as they relax and eat. As Riley takes a final sip of her hot chocolate since she couldn't have coffee, her face winces causing Liam to furrow his brow. "Is everything ok Riley?" She rubs her bump and nods, "Just cramps."

Liam relaxes slightly but has reservations. "Are you sure you don't want to get checked out? You've been getting pains most of this morning." Riley shakes her head as she holds her stomach, "Don't worry, it'll be fine sweetie." Anyone and everyone Riley would refer to as sweetie was more of a passive-aggressive notion, it was not to be taken as a compliment, more so a back off and leave her be moment. Liam rolled his eyes and would not take her sentiments lying down; she knew better than to question his judgement – especially by being passive-aggressive to her King of all people.

"Riley, come on, we are going to get you checked over. This doesn't seem normal." Her eyes darken as she loses her temper, "No… and you're not the one pregnant here." His face falls, as she will not accept his pleas. "I… I'm just going to go home and have a lay down, that will help." He nods in agreement, "at least if you do that, it would make me happier knowing you are ok. Would you rather have a lay down here rather than going home? You'll be driving for over an hour to get home?" Riley's eyes admit defeat as she looks up at him. Liam's eyes soften as her eyes meet his, he cannot stay mad at her. He knows her hormones are everywhere as they both rise from their breakfast, he gestures for her – his hand resting against her back- to go to one of the guest rooms.

As they walk, a pain surges through her petite body. Riley feels something against her legs. "Oh no…" Liam stops and stares at her as she digs her nails into his arm and begins to cry. "Liam… Liam it's too early… no…" Liam removes his cell from his blazer jacket pocket and dials for an ambulance. "Good morning, I request an ambulance as soon as possible to the Cordonian Palace. One of the ladies is pregnant and their waters have broken." The dispatcher informed Liam that an ambulance would not be available for at least an hour. Liam's face scrunches up "Ok, thank you – never worry, we will find other transport." He makes a mental note to have this looked into during his next meeting.

Instead of getting angry with the dispatcher, Liam calls Bastien to have the helicopter prepped immediately as he helps Riley to the side entrance of the palace. Liam scoops a pregnant Riley into the helicopter and sends one of the Royal Guards with her and Bastien. "Riley, we'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible; do you want me to call Drake?" Between the screaming and crying, she nods. Within moments, she arrives at the hospital even though it feels like an eternity for her. The doctors are waiting for her with a wheelchair from the helipad.

Liam paces back and forth in his study trying to get through to Drake… come on, pick up… Drake's phone was switched off. Bastien calls to update Liam. "Your Majesty, the Duchess needs emergency surgery – have you gotten through to Drake yet?", "No Bastien, I've tried. I'm going to go down there now and get him." Hanging up the phone, Liam turns to his Private Secretary, Alexandra.

"Alexandra, can you please cancel my appointments for the remainder of the day and cancel tonight's Autumn ball, we will reschedule this for next week." Alexandra nods as she flicks through Liam's diary. "Yes your Majesty, I will reschedule all appointments and I've requested your car to be ready for you." He jogs through the hall in his grey suit and black dress shoes as he reaches the entrance, a young servant handing him his car keys.

Liam races towards the distillery in his Aston Martin, speeding up the freeway, until he receives a call from Drake. "Hey Liam, what's up", Liam abruptly replies, "Where are you?" "Sorry, there was a break in the meeting and saw I had a missed call." "You need to cancel the rest of your meeting…" Drake's voice breaks with worry, "What? Is Riley ok?" "No… she's going into surgery. Cancel the rest of the day; I will be there in five minutes."

Drake hangs up the phone, his jaw drops; his heart filled with worry. He walks towards the door picking up his leather jacket. One of the secretary's runs after him. "Mr. Walker, where… where are you going?" He looks sternly at her, "Get out of my way… send everyone home for today." She stands there in awe as Liam's car arrives and Drake jumps in – within seconds, the car is speeding away.

Drake turns to Liam, "What's… what's going on?" Liam sighs, "That damn stubborn wife of yours wouldn't listen to reason." Drake puts his head into his hands, "Hell… she didn't say anything this morning – I told her not to go." "She's going for an emergency C-section, so hopefully we can get you there before they bring her to surgery." Liam drops a gear as the engine roars up the freeway towards the hospital.

Liam pulls up to the hospital, Royal guards at the entrance. Drake runs through the entrance as Liam follows, giving the guard his car keys to move it to a more appropriate place. Drake reaches the reception, "Where's my wife? Where is Riley Walker?" the receptionist asks him to take a seat. Drake slams his fist against the counter, "Where is my wife?" The receptionist threatens that security will come if he does not calm down and take a seat. Liam walks up behind him as she shakes his head and smiles kindly to the receptionist. "Good afternoon, I'm sorry to interrupt but what my friend is trying to say is that Duchess Valtoria is his wife and he would like to go and see her." The receptionist stands and bows to the King and apologises – requesting that security bring them both to the private ward.

As they reach the ward, Riley's being brought into surgery. Drake runs towards her and takes her hand as he walks alongside the hospital trolley. "I'm here baby… I'm here…" Liam stands as he sighs and laughs, running his hand through his hair. He supposed as he was here, he would make a few rounds at the hospital to visit some of the patients. A few hours later, Liam receives a text from Drake.

Can you come back upstairs? Thx

Liam takes the elevator back to Riley's room as he sees Drake sitting in a chair beside Riley's hospital bed; both of them beaming as Riley holds a little blue bundle in her arms. Drake gets up off his seat, making a beeline for Liam standing in the doorway. He embraces him in a tight hug as he laughs. They both turn to look at Riley, Drake gesturing for Liam to go forward. Riley smiles up at Liam, her eyes tired but full of love and hope.

"Would you like to hold him?" Liam smiles as she reaches to embrace the little boy in his arms. He coos as he rocks him gently in his strong arms. Drake looks at him smiling, positively beaming. "Liam… would you be godfather for us?" Liam's face pull of surprise, "You want me to be his godfather?" Both Riley and Drake nod simultaneously as Riley gently touches Liam's arm. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here today. In his short little life, he's already been saved by his godfather."

Liam blushes as he looks at the baby, "I… I would be honoured. Thank you. Have you thought of a name yet?" He gently passes the baby to Drake, cradling his head gently as Drake adjusts his arms. Riley tiredly smiles at both of them, "Yes, we have… his name is; Joshua Liam Maxwell Walker." Liam stunned, he smiles as he hears the name. The sight of Drake and Riley's first child filled his heart full of joy. Liam began to realise that he should ask Isabella to marry him. He watched Drake and Riley together as they move into the next chapter of their lives, he yearned for the same feeling – he wanted a family; he wanted to have a family with her. He just had to propose to her first.


End file.
